


If I Stay

by cece_sprays06



Category: If I Stay - Gayle Forman, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, POV Liam, Sad, Thiam, alternate universe- if i stay, based on a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_sprays06/pseuds/cece_sprays06
Summary: " And  as the sun gently rises in the window, Theo's voice can be heard, hushed and raspy:'It's okay if you have to leave us. It's okay if you want to stop fighting. You did the best you could. And I want you to know... I want you to know about the things I didn't have time to say but..  I wish we had more time. But it's okay Liam. It's okay.'"____When Liam suffers from deadly wounds caused by an alpha, he finds himself unable to heal, trapped in an out of body experience, fighting for his life.With an estimated day or so left, and with Scott's pack is too far away,  it's up to Liam's best friends and family to convince him that he has to fight for not only himself, but the ones who need him.But the night is long, and Liam is slowly slipping away...___IDEA AND INSPIRATION BY @underthegallowws ON TUMBLR!!ORIGINAL POST:http://underthegallowws.tumblr.com/post/167058139638/these-aus-ill-never-write-thiam-edition-3GIVE THEM SOME LOVE!!





	If I Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthegallowws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/gifts).



STARS.

The first Liam sees are stars. 

Thousands upon thousands of twinkling dots of white in the dark backdrop of the night sky, each and every one only a tiny speck, a small fraction, of what their true form shows all splattered above him, framing the full moon as it provides its luminous light along the trees and foliage of Beach Hills Preserve. 

The first thing Liam smells is blood. 

The scent of it surrounds him, making it difficult to pin a precise location, the only factors evident to him being that it's strong, and recent. It’s so recent that the pungent, sharp, metallic scent masks those of the trees, and the beads of water dripping from their leaves after the previous rainstorm. 

That's the first thing Liam hears- the steady plink, plink, plink, of raindrops building then falling to to the ground beside him. 

The second thing he hears is a frantic voice shrieking and trembling, a litany of words and jumbled sentences he can't comprehend. 

Curious, and somewhat worried if the blood and shrieking was anything to go by, Liam sat up and surveyed his surroundings, sights immediately settling on the woman and man leaning over a body absolutely covered in blood.

Although the backs of the couple - it was clear they were a couple. His arms encircled her shoulders while she clutched his for dear life as she shouted into her cell phone. He whispered reassurances into her ear, trying to pull her into a hug, trying to block her view of the body that lay before them, but she wouldn't budge- were to him, blocking his view of the body. The only pieces of it- he, it was a he, Liam could somehow tell- visible were the plain black and white sneakers that were now decorated scarlet with blood. Liam swallowed hard, the sight, along with the smell, making him nauseous. 

"Uh, yeah, he's- h-he's breathing, but, uh, he.." the girl, or rather the women, on the phone stammered, running one hand through her short dark waves. He couldn't hear the other voice on the line, but could guess it was the police. Who else would you call if you found something like this? "He's hurt really bad," she whispers, breaking off into a sob, and the man next to her presses a comforting kiss against the top of her head. 

Eventually, the call ends, and Liam began to approach the pair, hoping he wouldn't scare them any more than they already were. 

At the time, Liam didn't question why he was in the middle of the woods.

At the time, Liam didn't question anything at all.

And he probably should've noticed something was amiss, apart from the bloody person at the couple's feet, and it would've made his impending break down a little easier, or expected at the least. 

In fact, he probably wouldn't have been as blindsided and appalled as he was when he reached them, and saw the face of the person lying in a scary pool of crimson beneath them. 

His face.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUNNN
> 
> (P.S.: This will be the shortest a chapter will ever be :)


End file.
